Too Many Broken Hearts
by XxLuv2LaughxX
Summary: First Chapter! ENJOY! P.S. SOon i will have to have a certain number of reiviews for the next chapter the second chapter will be out today!


**Too Many Broken Hearts Pilot Episode**

Starring:

Zac Efron

Ashley Tisdale

Vanessa Hudgens

Lucas Grabeel

Monique Coleman

Corbin Bleu

And Jared Murillo

INFO:

Okay so Jared and Ashley are currently dating

Zac and Vanessa are also dating

Zac is jealous of Jared and wants to be with Ashley

But Zac still loves Vanessa but he loves Ashley more than Vanessa

Vanessa is deeply in love with Zac but she likes Lucas

Corbin is confused with his dating life right now

Monique likes a lot of people that she meets and she needs to fix that

Ashley loves Jared a lot! But she also has feelings for Zac! (A/N Zac and Ashley used to date)

Zac and Ashley broke up because of Jared coming in the way all the time!

So Zac asked Vanessa and Jared asked Ashley!

Jared and Ashley are engaged and Zac and Vanessa are just dating the have been dating for at least a year and Zac is thinking about proposing

Well what is going to happen now?

(With Zac and everyone else they are at a restaurant)

Ashley: So whats up with everyone?

Vanessa: not much I mean no one is like talking so I guess nothing

Ashley: yea

Jared: So what do you wanna do tonight babe?

Ashley: I don't know something fun (winks)

Zac: (jealous) Yea so um lets go to a haunted house tonight

Ashley: Yea that totally sounds like fun! That's where me and Zac used to go all the time when we "were" dating

Zac: yea were

Vanessa: are you guys okay?

Lucas: yea you guys seem sad

Corbin: Maybe their just tired or thinking about something

Jared: (trying to get off the subject) So Ashley when do you think we are going to have the wedding? trying to make Zac jealous

Ashley: I don't know

Zac: So how about let's go to the haunted house now!

Everyone: Yea!

(At the Haunted House)

Ashley: (trying to find Jared) I am so Freaking Scared!

Zac: Oh My GOD where is everyone?!

(it is pitch black in there)

(Ashley and Zac bump into each other and scream)

Ashley: Oh Zac it's only you!

Zac: yea I think everyone else is out already

Ashley: yea

(Zac was holding on to Ashley tight until they got out)

Jared: SO it took you guys that long to get out?

Ashley: yea it did

(Zac let go of Ashley and he saw that Jared was jealous)

Vanessa: So Zaccie let's go home!

Monique: Wait let's all go to my house and have a sleep over!

Lucas: yea that sounds really fun!

Corbin: yea let's do that!

(At Monique's)

Monique: so let's play seven minuets in heaven!

Everyone: Yea!

Corbin: Jared you go first!

Jared: okay! (spins the bottle and it lands on Vanessa)

Vanessa: okay let's go

(in the closet)

Jared: Okay Vanessa I am tired of Zac and Ashley flirting with each other I mean Ashley is my fiancé!

Vanessa: I know! Zac is my boyfriend and I love him so much!

Jared: I am going to talk to Ashley!

(the Seven minutes pass and they are out)

Jared: hey Ash can I talk to you?

Ashley: yea I was just going to ask you the same thing

Jared: so what do you need to tell me?

Ashley: well I wanna break up!

Jared: WHAT!!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!

Ashley: sorry I just don't feel any sparks whenever I am with you!

Jared: You know what?

Ashley: What?!?!

Jared: I HATE YOU!

Ashley: FINE! THEN TAKE BACK YOU STUPID ENGAGMENT RING!

(throws the ring at him)

Jared: FINE! (storms out)

(With Zac and Vanessa)

Vanessa: Zac?

Zac: yea babe?

Vanessa: I like you and all but you need to stop hanging around Ashley!

Zac: well why she is my best friend and yours to!

Vanessa: I don't care JUST STOP HANGING AROUND HER! OR WE'RE OVER!

Zac: Fine Vanessa you win I won't hang around her anymore!

Vanessa: Thanks baby!

(with Ashley)

Ashley: Oh my god what have I done?

Monique: what's wrong hun?

Ashley: me….. an…and….Jar…….ed…..br……bro….

Monique: broke up?

Ashley: (crying) YES!!!

Monique: awww Ashley it's okay!

Ashley: no it's not! Vanessa also came up to me and told me to stay away from "her" man! Which is my best friend!

Monique: awww it's okay I will talk to her!

Ashley: thanks!

(they hug)

(Now with Monique and Vanessa)

Vanessa: Hey MoMo!

Monique: Oh don't go MoMoing me!

Vanessa: What? Why?

Monique: because only my friends call me MoMo!

Vanessa: I am your friend!

Monique: Not after what you did to Ashley!

Vanessa: Well I taught her a lesson! (sees Zac talking to Ashley)

Monique: what are you staring at?

Vanessa: MOVE! (goes over to Zac and Ashley)

Zac: Vanessa we are OVER!

Vanessa: What!?!?!?! You can't DUMP ME!

Zac: JUST DID!

Vanessa: UGH! I HATE YOU ASHLEY TISDALE! AND ZAC EFRON YOU WILL WANT ME BACK! (STORMS OUT)

Zac: Hey Ashley?

Ashley: yea?

Zac: I have to tell you something, something about the night that we broke up…..

OH NO!

Jared and Vanessa are planning revenge!

Will they succeed?

And what does Zac have to tell Ashley?

And what does it have to do with the night they broke up?

Find out next in the 2nd chapter of Too Many Broken Hearts


End file.
